kiss with a fist
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: set in the middle of season 3, Rachels heart is fadeing her dads keep fighting, her father Leroy is abusing her, will her friends find out and help, rated M for swearing and abuse
1. Chapter 1

**In GLEE **

'problems, we all have them that's this weeks assiment problems, if it yours, a friends or a problem someone on the news or u don't know is having'

**At rachels house on Monday night**

'look hun, I love you but I don't think we should spend so much money on a sofa' Hiram said softly.

'You just don't understand me' snapped LeRoy and walking away from the lonely hall

'Don't make excuses, or walk away come back here we need to talk, look I understand you that you cant pay the bills-' hiram said sweetly

'I can pay the bills' Leroy growled

'look I understand you, but I don't think you understand me' hiram grabbed his arm

'well I suppose harry dose' Leroy snarled at his face brushing his hand off his shoulder

'look we didn't do anything baby bear, were friends' hiram said fixing his tie

'Don't lie to me' Leroy pushed hiram away

'We just talked' hiram begged

'about how much his sofa cost' Leroy barked

'leave harry out of this' hiram said

'oh now your standing up for him' Leroy muttered

'WERE FRIENDS' yelled hiram

'naked friends' Leroy hissed

'arghhh so CANT I HAVE FRIENDS ANYMORE' shouted Hiram and then Leroy grabbed his shirt

'you fucking twat' yelled Leroy and with a force of anger punched Hiram's chest and head over and over. Suddenly there was a crunching sound and a small brunette rushed down stairs

'STOP IT DADDY' Rachel cried

'Rachel don't get involved, your too young to understand' Leroy screeched

'oh I understand, you're a bully who's fed up with his life so if taking it out on his husband' Rachel said walking up to him

'Rachel stop it now' Hiram snapped

'no, he hit you he hit the man he loves, I would never hit finn never and I know for a fact its not the first time you let your anger out on someone, I know you've lost your job I know you can't pay the bills but taking it out on dad is just pathetic' she spat

'you little bitch' Leroy grabbed her brown hair and pulled her towards him making her scalp ooze with cherry blood and then he punched her into the wooden banister causing her head to bleed scarlet blood.

'Rachel baby am so sorry my little star,are you ok I have a bad temper' Leroy said helping her up

'NO, that was certainly NOT ok' she yelled at him

'I said I was sorry' Leroy yelled pushing her against the banister

'but your not, are you, this has happened far two meny-' and he slapped he again right in the middle of speaking 'you think you all grown up with your boyfriend and your collage and friends, but tell you what little miss your not going anywhere with that attitude' Leroy SCEERCHED at her and pushed her on to the floor 'NOW OFF YOU GO,BED'


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT DAY IN GLEE**

'so did anyone come up with a song' mr shu asked

'erm I did' Rachel said pulling her head off finns shoulder

'ok rachel'mr shu smiled

'knock'em dead babe' finn winked at me

_You hit me once,_ rachel span around

_ I hit you back_

_You gave a kick I gave a slap_

**The whole glee club sat there shocked about what Rachel was singing about**

_You smashed a plate Over my head Then I set fire to our bed_

Then some dancers come in and help Rachel with the song

You hit me once and **Rachel span around the floor and sat on the piano** I hit you back You gave a kick

rachel then did an air kick and jumped of the piano

_I gave a slap You smashed a plate Over my head_**  
**

_Then I set fire to our bed_

And Rachel did a little dance route with the dancers

_My black eye casts no shadow_

_Kur_t looked to finn

'finn what did you do' he whisperd and kicked finn

Your red eye sees no pain Your slaps don't stick Your kicks don't hit

I don't know' he said looking worried

So we remain the same

and a tear dropped from rachels face

Blood sticks, sweat drips Break the lock if it don't fit A kick in the teeth is good for some A kiss with a fist is better than none A-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none

_Rachel got up and kissed finn on the cheek_

Broke your jaw once before Spilt your blood upon the floor You broke my leg in return So let's sit back and watch the bed burn

Well love sticks sweat drips

Break the lock if it don't fit

A kick in the teeth is good for some

A kiss with a fist is better than none  more tears flew from rachels eyes and she wiped them off

A-woah a kiss woth a fist is better than none when more tears came finn was about to get up when rachel jumped on to his kneww and kissed he and then started dancing again

You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate over my head

Then I set fire to our bed

You hit me once

I hit you back

You gave a kick

I gave a slap

You smashed a plate over my head

Then I set fire to our bed

Rachel then stood there smiling, all eyes on her and hands on her hips 'well that was, erm different' mr schuester spoke up

'you didn't like it' rachel asked sadly still standing in the middle off the room

'no sweetie we loved it' Finn walked over to rachel and kissed her on the cheek 'it's just when you sang it felt like you meant it, Rachel what was that song about' Finn hugged her

'diva if its Finn I will kick his-'kurt jumped up was about to finsh when

'NO, I mean no, I just this story on the news about teens getting abuse by there parents' she hugged him

'rachel I am made to watch the new with mom and-' finn looked at rachels glare and stopped talking

'right everyone back to their seats, anyone else got a song?' mr shu asked

**After glee**

'DIVA' rachel screamed and ran to kurt

'DIVA' he yelled hugging her

'so you getting a lift with finn and me' smiled rachel

'I was, but if you two are going to start-' kurt raised his hands up x

'we wont' she giggled

**in finns car**

**'**kk hun drop me here i'll see youlater, bye diva ,bye baby' Rachel grinned and kissed Finn and climbed out of the car

**rachel p.o.v**

****i climbed out of Finns car, knowing too well i was about to enter a hell hole. I loved finn and kurt hopefully they will never find out about my twat father, hes not even my daddy anymore hes more like my prison guard awaiting my death/ Finn and kurt have probably drove away by now, i walked up to my pale door and rang the door bell, oh god the doorbell it was like deaths ringtone, my Barbra ringtone was much more superior to that thing. and the door flew open 'get in here NOW' and i felt a force grab my hair and pulling it so hard i swear i heard blood shooting right out, it was so painful i just walked forward it was like a million tiny daggers stabbing my head.

**no ones p.o.v **

**in finns car**

finn watched as rachel hoped out of the car and rang her doorbell

'finn i know you know something so-' kurt stopped dead when he saw rachels dad yank some of her hair right of her head and the dragged her inside the berry house

'did you just see, wait what are you doing' kurt said as finn ran out the car.


End file.
